Damned by some infernal bless
by Fraction G
Summary: "You can't stop me." "Trust me, I will". Blessed with a heavenly curse, Whirpool's last hope must find a way to save everyone he cares about, as a king to his kingdom. But inside him, a battle starts, and he can't do anything but fight. Let us see the outcome.


Hello and welcome to my story!

I think it may be the first one to have a Naruto with Darkseid-like powers and still being on the Naruto-verse and being good, but I hope I do well without any "base" or inspiration.

Disclaimer: You all know the deal. I don't own Naruto nor anything else in this fic besides the story.

 **Start.**

Once upon a time, this planet was called Apokolips. It used to be a place of pure lava, no plants and not too much animals.

Apokolips was very well known for the beings that made up most of their society, parademons. The parademons were near-mindless beasts with an incredible strength and durability, as well as a huge fighting spirit to make up for their stupidity.

Apokolips, for many, was a paradise.

But the truth is, Apokolips was horrible. It was full of slaves from different species. Humans were the most cheap and common to buy, as well as useful.

In this place, lived a man called Darkseid. A man who had incredible powers that guided him down a path of conquest and war.

But Darkseid had a secret, he hadn't been born with those powers. In Apokolips there was a huge magical fountain of lava, which choosed every few centuries a person to become god of Apokolips.

In order to protect this secret, and stop anyone from ever killing and replacing him, Darkseid ordered to have a giant structure created around this fountain and have it enchanted by his greatest mages so that It may have only one purpose: protect the energy emanated by it.

But right after that, Darkseid was killed in a battle against his nemesis, a kryptonian who went by the name of Kal-El. Also known as Superman.

With time, all who knew of the fountain's ubication died out, and the planet got consumed by it's magic and went through a process of transformation, one which only one especies survived:

Humans.

Those who once were at the bottom, now were the rulers of this reforged Apokolips.

But without an obvious king or god, they killed each other to survive. And somehow, someone from very far far away noticed and took advantage of the situation. Her name was Kaguya.

But that's a story for another time.

/

As of now, many milennia have passed, and a blonde child or well, man, is falling without knowing, through a hole that will lead him directly into the magical pit of lava.

But who is he?

Uzumaki Naruto was never a normal child, for years he had kept jailed the Kyuubi, a powerful demon that had attacked his village when he was but a new born baby, inside of him.

This had earned him scornful glares from the villagers who had lost someone important that night. Which is to say, everyone.

He had received the title of pariah in his village, thus, parents used to tell their children to get away from him.

Because of this, he had developed a need for attention from others, doing things such as pranks to get their attention and see and hear anything that wasn't hatred in their eyes and words.

Perhaps the only who cared about him were few. Being only the old man Hokage, Iruka and the two Ichirakus from that ramen shop.

But he had learned to understand and bear with that charge, because while he could never understand what it was like to lose a father or a mother, he did know how much it hurted to be truly alone in this cruel world. Like a king to his kingdom, he would take the blows for his people.

He had learned how much it mattered to take care of those you care about and protect them, even if they're few. Because for as long as you fight for someone who isn't yourself, you will always be stronger. Like a father to his children, he would cherish them and destroy those who hurted them.

He had the ability to change someone's mind, no matter how hard it seems like, he had been able to show people the right path, the one filled with light and not with darkness. Like some kind of god.

The fountain, sentient as it was, made a decision.

/

 _-Ugh...what happened?-_ He said as he waked up- _I remember hitting the ground after getting so close to the Valley of the End-_ Aparently, he had been training for the survival trial of the chunnin exam.

 _-Now that I remember, Im supposed to be there the day after to tomorrow-_ He talked to himself to calm down from whatever situation he was in- _If I want to make it on time to eat breakfast, I should get going!-_ He exclaimed.

He opened his eyes. He instantly felt like he shouldn't have done that.

He was no longer in the forest in the outskirts of Konoha, but instead, in a pit full of lava. His arms and legs were chained to an unseeable roof.

-Show yourselves, cowards! If you think that I will tell you whatever you want to get from me, you are very wrong!- He had actually hoped it was a human being what had brought him to this situation. He hoped to hear something, anything.

As if his wishes and pleas were heard, he heard something.

 **-Uzumaki Naruto, if you truly are the man I believe you to be, you will survive, but if you are not...prepare to die.-** An inhuman voice startled him.

 _-Die!? What the hell is this!?_ \- He desperately thought.-When I get off this things, i'll crush you and whatever army you have, you hear me!?- The chains started to undo themselves from his body.

 _-This isn't good, I can't fail now, when im so close to the next step in my career!-_ He had tried to escape his fate, but he couldn't do so anyway he tried.

When his legs suddenly entered the lava, he sweared he could have felt something change in him.

/

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man that had seen many things during his life, due to having lived through all of the wars one way or another.

During the first war, he had been merely a child, four or three years old, he honestly could not remember. He had seen many people die, in front of his family own terrain and homeland. Perhaps the most esquisite one was the one man that had died after killing a lot of people and who's corpse was full of skin, ears, fingers and other things he could have lived without knowing of. It was truly, a meanless war.

During the second war, he had seen his two masters die, both in horrifying ways, Hashirama had thrown himself all alone against the elite of Kumogakure, The gold and silver squad. He had killed almost all of them, perhaps the only ones left were the leaders, who had runned off after seeing the battle. His body was pierced by every kind of weapon, kunais, shuriken, katanas, tantos, short knives, all sort of things, and he had lost both of his arms. But the truly unnerving thing was the dead bodies and arms and heads and...whatever body part you could think of was there, hanging on really tall trees. They called the new forest of Konoha the Forest of death.

Nidaime's death...he had imploded himself in order to save Hiruzen and many other comrades from a sure death. Hiruzen had been scared to look at the Hokage mountain since his sensei's disfigured and decapitated head landed near his feet while they were a few meters away from the fight. The war lasted a long time, and Hiruzen, before he even knew it, had trained three legendary heroes, the Densetsu no Sannin. His biggest achievement and failure.

In the third ninja war, being already a Hokage, he had sent loved ones and good and kind-hearted people to the war. A war he knew none of them would survive.

And he was right, because of the few who came back, all were nothing but an emotionless shell of what they once had been. He had sent a child who had future as a writer, and was kind, and a hardworker who's father had committed suicide after a failed mission, and that was already something that would break most children, and yet he had chosed to honour his father and became a ninja. A few months later after showing he was a true prodigy and graduated at the age of five, he was sent on his true first mission.

What he got was a dead corpse that only thought about rules, and fulfilling the mission. And when his partner achieved to bring back from the dead his emotions, they died again along with his partner.

As of now, he is known as Sharingan no Kakashi. But for Hiruzen, he is the living reminder of the worst of all three great wars, and one of his biggest failures.

Many others had died during that war, and every time he went to sleep he remembered their names.

Perhaps the few good things that came out of that was the Yellow flash of Konoha, Namikaze Minato, and his secret wife, the Bloody Red Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki.

But in all of those wars, he had never seen nor heard of something similar to what many of his loyal and trustworthy shinobi were saying they saw today.

They all said something similar, near midnight, a ridiculously pale creature, with steaming red eyes and what seemed to be a kind of metal all over his body, forming something similar to an armor of some sorts, was seen running near the outskirts of Konoha to the general direction of the front entrance.

A few minutes later, the guards said a blurr passed the gates, leaving behind only a trail of glowing red smoke behind.

But how is it possible, that a creature, no, being with such speed and raw power went inside his village, and disappeared inside it, without leaving, and having all ANBU squads behind it?

He would figure this out.

/

Naruto waked up in his room, HIS room.

After being burned alive with lava.

He dismissed it as a dream and went to prepare himself, seing he was still early.

Then he looked at the mirror, and in shock, he didn't even think to undo a possible genjutsu.

 _-_ What happened to me?- The thing in the mirror also moved its mouth the same way.-What exactly did that lava to me?- Same thing happened.

He was no longer short, in fact, he was amazingly tall for his age, and his skin was no longer tan, it was as white as snow. But the truly unbelievable stuff was his eyes.

No longer blue, they were now glowy red. He couldn't even see if there was an iris at all, and there was a red smoke coming in and out of his eyes.

Scared, he looked down his clothes, and...

-Holy...is that metal in my chest?- He continued to examine the changes in his body- Its on my legs as well, and it seems strong.- After that he kicked the wall, and destroyed half of the corner of his little apartment.

-I do really feel strong, and I AM stronger, so what happened to me?, but I can't go like this to the exam, what am I gonna do!- He was truly, in a dilemma.

The villagers already thought of him as a demon, but with this?

They're gonna see him as the most horrible creature they would, and probably the only one aside from Kyuubi as well, ever see in their lives.

He had to come to a solution, and quickly. So naturally, he went for the one thing every ninja would do if they had to disguise themselves, a henge. Though he was sure it felt somewhat different.

- _Well, time to go, I will "play" with this changes later_ \- Naruto left the building and went in the direction of the place for the second chunnin exam, the Forest of Death.

/

In the entrance to the Forest of Death, a girl with pink hair and a black haired boy seemed to be waiting for something, or someone.

-Were could that idiot be?- The pink haired said, no, screamed full of rage-Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with me later today?- And it was gone now.

-No.

-But I- She tried to object to the answer Sasuke gave he.

-No means no Sakura.- He told her, with a worried face- _Naruto may be an idiot, but he isn't late like this most of the time, so what happened?_ \- He was worried more about his companion's safety rather than the test.

While Sakura's pleas to him went unanswered, everybody turned to the ridiculous scene caused by one of team seven's members.

And gossip started.

Even if they were ninjas, tools for nothing but to kill and betray, deep inside they were still kids. And Sasuke understood that, knowing that despite the tragedy he had seen, he could still be as cheerful as before.

Doesn't mean he wanted to do so. Perhaps the only times he had actually been happy since that day, was with his team, the ones that he could, maybe one day, call family.

Each one of them had their cons and pros, that at the same time complemented each other. Naruto was good with distractions, with fighting with his body and acting in an unpredictable way, but he was mischievous, hot tempered and competitive, for example.

But being late was not, and pray to god for it to never be, one of Naruto's many shortcomings.

And then he arrived, breathing heavily, and as obnoxious as ever, making all eyes go to him, but not because of his late arrival, but because when he arrived, it came with a massive, ridiculously big ammount of energy, even for Naruto.

-Where have you been idiot!?- Well, it seems as someone had not been affected because of this overwhelming feeling- You made us wait for a long time, don't you remember that if you didn't come, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have been able to take the exam!?- Sakura's greatest defect made itself present.

-Sorry Sakura-chan, I guess I overslept!- And oblivious as always, Naruto replied affectionally to Sakura's harmful approach.

-If I may, Im gonna give all you kiddos your papers so you can enter this place and take this stupid exam, so you there, shut the fuck up!- Mitarashi Anko, their proctor for this exam, screamed.

-Mitarashi-san, what exactly are the papers for?- A Takigakure genin asked.

-Oh it's nothing, it's just the good ol' "If you sign here, and you die, it's all your fault" thing, and before anyone of you asks, yes, it's needed to enter the exam, geez.- She seemed happy, way too happy about this.

And so, Team 7 signed in for their most dangerous trip as of now.

/

A being woke up, it's red eyes, full with malice and hatred, looked around the room.

A sewer. Just like last time.

But now, it felt _different. Stronger. Better._

It noticed the change in it's body. It found it very interesting, indeed.

With this, perhaps it's dream, no, it's wish, it's desire, would become true.

- **Yes! With this, I will be able to make them pay-** It laughed maniacally, completely crazed and...dull, at the sametime. A single emotion on its mind.

Despair.

/

And there it goes, did you liked it?

Any objection or doubt about the story, please put it in your reviews. Take in consideration that english is not my native language, so please don't be too rough on me about that.

Anyways, bye!


End file.
